The Path to Love
by Rei Sayoran
Summary: T.K. is in love with his best friend Kari. But he never told her for fear of destroying their frienship. When he decided that he was ready for that next step, he didn't plan on Davis getting to her first. RR


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Cause if I did I'd be bloody rich.

(A/N: I was debating with myself on whether or not I was going to use the Japanese names of the characters. I decided that I'll go by the American names of the digi destined. They will only be called by their Japanese counterpart when someone (meaning an OC) is talking to them/about them, and when its something important other than that it'll be strictly American. Oh and by the way the reason I didn't involve any parings is that as you read you'll undoubtedly figure them out. I'll put more info about parings in the next chapter)

_We all know that in life we all take different paths to find happiness. That path is always filled with questions, riddles, problems, and a great number of obstacles. And just when we think were on the right path, that path seems to take so many twists and turns that we become confused. And to add to the bewilderment the path goes over many rocky roads and dead ends. And you feel as if you took a wrong turn at the fork in the road This is the story of one mans journey along road. Along his own undefined path._

The Path To Love

Chapter 1: Life as we know it

(T.K. POV)

It was early November, it was the best of times it was the worst of times. It was the best of times if you happened to be my big brother Matt. Matt who's last album had just hit platinum; was planning to go to France in a week to set up his Thanksgiving Day concert in Paris. It was also the best of times for his best friend and long time rival Tai. Tai had just been named most eligible bachelor in all of Japan. He was the CEO of one of the largest software firms in the world. With Izzy's help of course, Izzy's life was also going rather well at the current moment. It was hard to believe that only a month ago he had taken the world by storm with his own line of computers, named 'Destiny Door'. Mimi was against the name for some odd reason. Of course it could have been because her own fashion line was named 'Destined Wears'. It was also the best of times for my best friend Kari, who would begin her second year of collage in January. Unlike the rest of us she didn't decide to take a year off after high school. Nope, the beautiful and extremely intelligent Kari decided to launch straight into college while she was still fresh out of high school.

After hearing about everyone else you're probably thinking that my life is going rather well too. Well that's not entirely true. Yes, I was prepared to start school in January my tuition was fully paid for the year along with Davis. But I was definitely feeling like I was having the worst of times. Having just been fired from my job, there was no way I was going to be able to pay half of the rent this month, which meant I was going to have to take out a loan from Davis. Of course there was always my older brother, but with Matt planning to go out of town I couldn't ask him which meant that I had to ask Davis. I hated asking Davis for money, especially when it's something I should be able to pay like 150 rent. On top of that my car was in need of dire repair. My brakes had gone out on me twice on the freeway. It was like my car wanted to kill me. So I had no idea how I was going to get to Kari's tonight.

It wasn't like we had a date or anything, it just something that Kari and I had been doing since back in elementary school. Once a week I would go and spend the night at her house. I'd end up sleeping next to a drooling Tai. However, now that Kari had her own apartment I would sleep on her couch and Tai could finally have his bed all to himself, drool and all. Even though I seldom got a chance to sleep when I went to Kari's, and that was usually cause we'd end up staying awake till four in the morning watching movies, or playing games. When we got jobs we changed our one day a week to every weekend. And since today was Friday that meant I'd either have to attempt a ride on my one way ticket to hell or go to an ATM machine and get cab money. It wasn't until I was halfway out the door that I thought of another solution. So picking up the apartment phone I sought out the solution. I just hope that this solution was home.

"Hello, Matt speaking" good so he was home. "Hey solution" it didn't take Matt long to figure out what I had meant. "Hey bro what's up?" he asked, in an overly cheerful voice. That could only mean one thing, he and Sora had made up, or made out but after the fight they just had it was most the earlier. "Matt, do you have any plans tonight?" I knew that if he said yes that meant I would be taking a long and lonely walk to the ATM machine. "Actually ya, I happen to have a date with Sora, 'round seven." Glancing at my watch I noticed that it was six thirty. Knowing him he still had to get ready, so as not to keep him from doing just that I stopped beating around the bush. "Matt I was wondering if I could borrow your car, tonight's my night with; err... it's the night that I get to spend time with Kari. But my brakes are out and I really need a ride to get to Kari's, so if it's not to much of an inconvenience I would really appreciate it", I felt like I was Oliver Twist begging for some more porridge. It was all up to him, if he said yes I would be able to see Kari tonight, but if he said no, I would still be able to see her it would just be more difficult. Hopefully the verdict will be in my favor.

"Sure, baby bro, you know that I'd do anything to make sure you were able to see Kari, I'll just drive it over to your house, and tell Sora to meet me there. You mind if I take a shower at your house though, I'm afraid that I'll fall behind schedule if I drive over there and give you the car.", I silently laughed to my self. If there was one thing that Matt was known for besides his music it was for his lack of punctuality. "Sure, Matt, see you in a little bit" As I hung up the phone, I couldn't help but feel a little happier then I had been in a while. I would be able to see Kari today and that would most defiantly boost my spirits. Finally something was starting to go my way. As I made my way towards my closet I mentally created a schedule. It would most likely take Matt about ten minutes to get here, so I figured that I'd just hop in the shower now and be out by the time he arrived. Grabbing my towel I headed over towards the shower.

(Davis POV)

"Damn it, can this idiot drive any slower? DRIVE FASTER YOU LOSER" I shouted at the moron driving in front of me. Some people just don't know how to be courteous towards other drivers. I hate it when drivers can't even drive correctly. I don't know why I was in a hurry to go home; I didn't have to leave until quarter to nine. My plans for tonight were foolproof. I had it all planed out, I reach home, catch some shut eye, wake up, shower, then go and pick up Kari. I had gotten balcony tickets for her favorite play, The Phantom of the Opera. Yup, my plan was foolproof, not a thing could go wrong. Well that's not completely true, there were two things that could go wrong. One either Kari or I could suddenly fall ill and die or two I could have forgotten to tell Kari. What kind of idiot plans a date and forgets to tell the person that he's taking ……Wait a minute, I did remember to tell Kari right? Of course I did, didn't I? I guess the only way to figure that out is if I think about everything I did this past week.

Damn! I can't remember anything past that night I had slept at Victoria's, or was it Veronica? And that was Sunday, man I gotta try ad think, so when I turned off the radio I that's what I did. I know I got the tickets on Tuesday then I called Yolei to tell her my plan. Then I went to dinner with Sam or was it Kim. Then on Wednesday I went to Ana's to check up on her, stayed there that night. Day after that I pulled double overtime Oh no! I never did get around to telling Kari, what do I do? I wasn't panicking I knew that when it cam to women if a guy panicked he lost, and I wasn't about to lose my first date with Kari.

Sighing I took a moment to collect my thoughts. Then I found the easiest way to rectify my mistake. I'll just swing by there and tell here in person, she shouldn't be to busy right now anyways. Besides its Friday, she always stays home by herself on Fridays she'll probably jump on the chance to go see her favorite play since it'll get her out of house on a Friday night. I'm less than three blocks from her apartment, so it won't take me to long to reach her apartment. I ought'a hurry cause I do want to get some shut eye before tonight, just in case. So with that in mind I pivoted my car at a ninety degree angle and sped towards Kari's apartment.

About five minutes and two tickets from the same cop later, I had finally reached her apartment. Rushing out of my car I dashed to the entrance and caught the elevator to the tenth floor. Turning into her hall, I noticed that it smelled of soft pink roses. When I reached her door I realized that the smell was coming from her apartment. After knocking on the door for what seemed liked forever I jiggled the lock to find that it was left open. "I wonder why she left her door open?" I thought. Not wanting to wait out in the hall, standing in front of an open door, I invited myself in.

When I got inside the first thing I realized was that her whole apartment was dimly lit. "Maybe I should ask her if she wants me to change her bulbs." I said sarcastically, it seemed as if she was expecting company. After standing in the doorway for about three minutes I decided that I should probably start moving towards the living room. As I passed the kitchen I noticed that there were several pots on the stove. Kari was obviously cooking for more than one tonight. "She must be psychic, I had no idea she knew I was coming" I said a little dryly as I made my way towards a couch. Glancing at the table that was in front of the TV I noticed three DVD type cases.

One was a movie called a Walk to Remember which was obviously a chick flick, the other was Final Fantasy X I have no idea what that is, and the last Gundam Wing Endless Waltz I knew for a fact that that was anime. I was found of Gundam Wing when I was younger. I was becoming extremely bored with standing around and waiting. Call it a short attention span. Just as I was about to sit I heard a noise coming from the direction of the bathroom.

(Kari's POV)

I was still tying my bathrobe when I saw Davis standing in my living room. I wonder why he was here. How did he get in here anyways? He was looking at the coffee table that I had in my living room. I had been watching him for at least five minutes and he still hadn't noticed me, so I knocked on the wall that was next to the bathroom door. That seemed to get his attention. It took him about a minute of staring at me before he could say anything. I think that his unusually slow mind was starting to comprehend the fact that I was still naked under the bathrobe.

"So, you made me dinner, lets eat then I'll share the great news with you", at a first whim I thought that he thought all this set up was for him, until I noticed that he was speaking a little dryly. I guess that I should clarify why all this was set up. "Davis this romantic evening is for T.K." when I finished I felt a bit remorseful, it could have been because Davis had a look of stunned disbelief on his face. I have to admit though; it was sort of cute to see his face screwed up like that. I knew what he was about to ask me, so right when as he started to talk I cut him off. "I made dinner for T.K. and I. T.K. has been feeling down on his luck lately cause he was fired, so I made planned this evening to boost his spirit, Davis why are you here anyways?" I asked him as he started to walk over me. He made it about half way before he answered my question. "Kari, how much do you like the play the Phantom of The Opera?" what kind of question was that to ask, everyone knew that Phantom was one of my favorite plays. Rather than answer him I just let his question sort of loom in the air until he clarified why he asked. It worked because a few seconds after he asked me he began to answer. "Kari how would like to go out on a date with me to see The Phantom of The Opera, I got balcony seats, the best in the house".

I didn't know which one was more surprising; the fact that he was asking me out on a date or the fact that the date was to go see my favorite play watching from my favorite seats. "I'll even take you out to dinner, and get you those fancy binoculars that the rich people use. So how about it, come on its only one date there doesn't even have to be a follow up date come on how about it?" he really wanted me to come. I guess it wouldn't hurt. Its only one date and I get to see my favorite play, and sit in my favorite seats; its only one date. How much harm could he do to me on one date "Kari come on, what do ya say?" he had this innocent little puppy dog look on his face. Like he was the last puppy in the shelter and was asking me to take him home. I couldn't help but feel kinda sorry for him. After all he did get dumped by his ex-fiancé Ana less than a month ago.

I conceded, "Fine, I'll go but it'll have to be in a couple of weeks, I'm afraid that I'm all booked up before then. Can you refund the tickets, and get them for a later date?" I probably could've said a year from now and that would've satisfied him but that would have been wrong. "Sure, I could get new tickets for our date, and give these to my friend Sam she could take her boyfriend. Well I'm a go now I'll call you next Wednesday with details k'." he had a mild look in his eye that happened to be accompanied with that goofy grin my brother always had plastered on his face. He had looked up to my brother when he was younger. I guess that in some ways he still did. "Well, see ya, I'll let you finish getting ready for T.K." as he said that he hugged me goodbye.

Even though the embrace lasted only a few seconds, I felt a strange but comforting warmth flow inside of me. As he walked past me I wondered how it would feel to have him hold me like that all the time. I locked the door after he left, and quickly pushed all thoughts of Davis holding his strong muscular arms around me, so that I could finish getting ready for T.K. I still had to get dressed, finish cooking, and setting up; not necessarily in that order. As I headed towards my room, I made sure that the stove was turned down. When I reached my room, I closed the door with a soft thud.

(Davis POV)

At least I had a date with Kari in a few weeks, I guess that was some sort of constellation for my slip-up. I'm pretty sure that I would find something to occupy my time until then. Taking out my cell I sent a quick text message to Samantha. "_Baby looks like I'm free tonight after all. Be ready round eight'ish. I gotta surprise 4 ya. Dress nice and sexy. –Davis_" That was all it took to ensure that tonight wouldn't be mind numbingly dull. I knew that Sam would be free tonight because she called earlier to see if I could keep her company, and I turned her down. Looks like I'm still going to need my sleep after all, Sam would most definitely keep me up the whole night. Which I might add wasn't a bad thing.

About ten minutes later I reached my apartment. I was still feeling pretty upbeat. That was until I saw the useless pretty boys' car. "I wonder what Matt is doing here" I really didn't like Matt that much. We had our, how do you say, extreme disagreements when it came to women and how to treat them. He and I alike had both our share of fine women. He despised the way that I played my game just to get chicks to sleep with me I don't know why he gets so irate when he hears that I sleep with some broad while I have a girlfriend. I mean sheesh how many times has he played his girls, how many times has he played Sora for that matter. So what if I liked to have fun, with a lot of girls. What was the problem with that?

I had to hunt for a free parking space for about ten minutes, cause that blond headed prick parked took mine. As soon as I found a free space parked my car and walked through garage entrance into the apartment.

I went up the stairs to the second floor where we lived. T.K. and I had been living together for a while now. When T.K decided that it was time for him to stop living with his older brother and finally move out, he asked if I would mind having him as a room mate. I didn't really care if he roomed with me, since I had an extra bedroom. When I was apartment hunting I had settled for a two room apartment. Partially because there wasn't a one bedroom that was within my budget; that and the fact that it made for a perfect alibi whenever I asked a female friend to stay the night even though they would end up sleeping in my room. When T.K asked to move in I graciously agreed since it made it easier to pay the rent. T.K. and I weren't exactly close friends, but we did get along ok. As I neared our door, I saw Matt leaning against the outside wall supporting himself with his left leg.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I questioned the blonde after giving him a quick glance over. I noticed that he was dressed rather casually I wonder which one of his girls he would be seeing tonight. "Well for starters I'm waiting for Sora, so in about three minutes I'll be heading down to meet her for our date." Just as he finished his statement T.K. stepped out of the apartment, wearing what I think is a fusion between casual and semi dress clothes.

He had on regular tanish brown Timberland boots, lights blue jeans that had a bleached white streak running down the center of each leg, and a long sleeve white button up dress shirt. His hair was spiked in an upward/ outward position going in the direction of his forehead, while the back was spiked going up and the sides were left flat. After giving him a thorough look through, I caught his eye, "If I were you I'd hurry up before the food gets cold." When I finished my statement I began to step inside, but not before Matt handed T.K. and envelope that said '**just cause I'm your** **big bro**' in big bold blue letters. Wanting to skip out on the brotherly love session I headed further through the threshold and locked the door behind me.

(A/N: Thanks for reading I hope that ya'll enjoyed this chapter two is on its way, and should be up by noon tomarrow. Please RR, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks again. §§)


End file.
